


Kink-cursed Birthday

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Hyper Tongue, Muscle Growth, cock growth, hyper cock, hyper tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Carol's Autoscorers want to make sure that she remembers her Birthday the best, by exploiting her kinks and making her cum several times over.
Kudos: 1





	Kink-cursed Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Even when I'm nice to a character, I'm still horny. So here's another Carol piece where she gets all the kinks applied at the same time.

March 3rd.

A cursed day.

Why was it cursed, exactly?

If you asked Carol Malus Dienheim, the Murderer of Miracles, she’d answer two ways. The first was because it was the day she was born into this cruel world, the same cruel world that had taken away her father and tried to kill her when she tried to strike back at the ones that had dared burn him.

The other answer was a more recent one, and the one she liked to use. Simply because it was easier to explain. It was a day where certain people would come together to give her ‘gifts’, when they were little more than hindrances towards her great plan.

Of course, if somebody tried to dig away at her a little more, they’d find that she actually did enjoy it. But she wouldn’t admit that to anybody. Especially not those four.

But she remembered the first time they decided to celebrate her birthday in this manner, and she remembered it vividly…

\---

“You four.” Carol spoke, her gaze filled with hate as she glared at the four dolls that were gathered around her bed. The very same four that were supposed to do nothing more than house the cursed melodies that would let her destroy the world. “What is the meaning of this?”

‘This’ being her current situation, that being her body tied to the mattress. The ropes that bound her weren’t just ordinary ropes. They were specifically designed to keep her from moving, enhanced by the alchemy that her four minions each wielded. If she did as much as struggle, she’d feel the full weight of the elements bearing down on her.

“Why, we just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. Is that too much for our Master?” Phara, the green-clad doll, spoke up and bowed gently.

Leiur, the yellow-clad doll, shook her head. “A wish is not nearly flashy enough. We wanted to do much more than that. Something to wipe your memory free from your past. A flash to clear it all away.”

“Yeah! Something real fun so you don’t have to worry about those bad memories of your birth! So you can celebrate something much funner!” Micha, the red-clad doll, chimed with a big smile on her face…

Carol narrowed her eyes. They were all speaking nonsense. “You can’t just make me burn those memories. Not until the time is right. I need their pain.” She muttered, glancing towards the blue-clad doll. “Garie, you’re the only one who makes sense. Explain.”

“Oh, it’s all up to me again? Honestly, Master, you rely on me way too much.” Garie giggled, before materializing an alchemical circle in front of her hand. “But since you don’t understand what they’re saying, let’s cut straight to the chase and give you what we want.”

The Alchemist’s eyes suddenly shot open as a powerful heat erupted in her loins, a moan escaping her lips as she struggled against her ropes. The pain in her wrists and ankles was nothing compared to what happened down below, as the moans kept streaming out of her in a matter of mere moments.

“AAAAAHHHH!” Carol screamed out as the sole garment she wore to bed, a pair of lace panties, tore themselves apart as a rather impressive looking shaft grew from her crotch, her face dripping with sweat as her eyes turned towards it. “W-What is… How?! What?! WHY!?”

Her cries of confusion were met with laughter from the four dolls, who each climbed onto the bed as they started stroking that rod with their delicate fingers. Except Micha, her claws were wrapping around the girl’s thighs to keep her steady. The ropes could only keep her so still after all.

“We did say we wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, Master. One that you will never forget. One that might even surpass your original birth, if we get the chance to shower you in that much of our love.” Phara explained, slowly twirling her finger around that cock, stroking it using the air itself.

Garie grinned as she mimicked the same motion, causing a small spout of water to wrap around the shaft and making her Master cry out as it squeezed down it, thanks to the wind working together with the water. “And what better way to do that than to make you cum all of your worries out? Honestly, you don’t need any of that with the plan you’ve cooked up.”

“Don’t forget. We want to make it the best we can. The flashiest Birthday.” Leiur spoke up, as her body slowly started glowing with alchemical energy. “I know you two want to tease her, but let me enjoy this. You too, Micha, I don’t need you to hold her down for this.” 

The other two dolls nodded, the blue-clad one a little more peeved about this arrangement, while Micha let go with a grin as she jumped off the bed, letting the yellow-clad Doll do what she needed to…

Carol panted, her cock trembling. It was already thicker than her leg, and it wasn’t even fully erect. Just what had they done to make it this powerful..?

She didn’t get an answer to that question, and frankly she wouldn’t care about getting an answer for long, as she saw the clothes burst off the doll in front of her. The earth-wielding Autoscorer had something special to show her, a technique that she had practiced for just this moment.

Leiur’s entire body soon grew rugged, muscle popping up with every moment that passed. Her stylish body, which was as thin as it could be, was quickly turning into a mass of pure unrestrained strength. It wasn’t hard to see the crevices between every single pulsating muscle, thanks to just how much she grew.

The sheer strength inside her had doubled her size, thanks to the alchemy that made it manifest. “How’s this, Master?” The yellow-flavored doll said, flexing ever slightly as her muscles bulged out against her form. All for the sake of the girl she served…

Carol didn’t respond initially, too shocked by the sudden growth. And by her cock drooling precum in response to the sight. How did she know she… W-Well, of course she knew, but why would she do this!? This wasn’t what Autoscorers were made for, not for their Master’s sexual pleasure..!

It didn’t take a genius to read the emotions on the Alchemist’s face. Leiur understood completely just by looking at the sweat pouring down her body. Maybe she should improve her technique next time around, or ask Garie to enhance it with her alchemy, just to mimic the human body even more.

Knowing that her Master was aroused by all of this, the muscled Autoscorer went to work. Pressing her body down on the bound girl, letting the ridges of her muscles serve as the stimuli that would lead her to a quick and powerful climax. After all, it didn’t make sense to drag things out. Not when they were all aiming for a flashy finish.

Carol’s eyes were quick to roll into the back of her head as she felt every single little muscle brush up against her shaft. Whether it was trying to get caught up against them, or they just caressed it slightly while pushing against the tip… It was way too much for somebody like her. She hadn’t even had a cock for a century, and now they just decided to give it back to her?.

It was unfair to exploit her kinks like that. it was unfair, and yet it felt so damned good. It was like fucking half of a pussy that had been tailored to her specifications. Caressing every little soft spot on her cock, all while she couldn’t thrust. All she could do was rely on her doll’s gentle movements, moving up and down with every breath she took…

“You’re getting closer, Master. Finish with a flash!” Leiur cried out as she suddenly started jerking her body back and forth, grinding that meat against her abs like she was trying to shred it into pieces. Forcing her Master over the edge with nothing but the bumpy parts of her body, driving her to a powerful climax..!

Carol let out a powerful yell as the tip of her cock opened up and allowed an equally powerful stream of cum to splatter against those abs, her cheeks flushed bright red as her balls emptied themselves in a matter of seconds. All while leaving her unable to see anything but those wonderful abs absolutely slathered in sticky white goo…

The muscled doll grinned as she let it slowly drip its way onto her Master, before climbing off her and snapping her fingers, causing the ropes to loosen. They didn’t need to bind her down any longer, not after that first orgasm.

“You… You’re all…” The alchemist muttered, her cheeks bright red. The warmth of cumming was flowing through her, and she could barely think straight. It had been a long time since she had an orgasm that powerful… And the first time she had ever fucked a set of abs that muscled. The worst part was… She still wanted more, given the throbbing erection between her thighs.

Garie grinned as she climbed onto the bed, it was her turn next. “Since you’re all sticky after that last bit of fun with Leiur, why don’t I clean you up, Master?” The water-wielding Autoscorer chimed as she snapped her fingers, a nice spout of water flowing from the tip and down onto the stickier spots of her Master’s body, diluting all the sticky stuff…

Carol took a deep breath, shivering as the water wrapped around her cock like it had just a while ago. “Why did you all have to do this..?” She muttered. As much as that last orgasm felt fantastic, nearly blowing her mind in that same moment, she didn’t understand…

“We told you already, Master. Can’t you believe a bit of honesty?” The grinning doll said, only to snap her fingers as the water had firmly wrapped its way around her Master’s cock.

The Alchemist let out a sharp shout as she felt that massive member suddenly grow, the thing doubling in size and dwarfing her underneath as it overshadowed her. Just looking at it was enough to make it drool out precum, begging to be used…

“My, that’s a rather large cock. Would be a shame if I made it cum.” Garie grinned even wider as she snapped her fingers once more, her breast brimming with power as her alchemy poured through it.

Not a second later, and her melons burst forth from their prison, slamming down on that massive rod as they quickly outgrew it. All thanks to the power of water in her hands.

Carol let out a sharp moan as those massive milkers now pressed her cock against her, the precum dribbling out even harder as her cock struggled to stay erect.

As soon as that thing shot up for a moment, it got trapped within the crevice of the two titty mountains, the doll giggling as she pressed them together.

“I wish I could make these move a bit more, but they’re heavy even for me. Say, Master, can you give it a thrust?” Garie giggled, blushing a little as milk actually started leaking from her nipples. She knew that her Master liked that sort of thing, so why shouldn’t she indulge her love? Besides, she enjoyed the sensation a lot herself…

Carol panted, her hips going on autopilot as she heard the request from her minion. It didn’t take much to make her thrust, but once she got going, she didn’t stop. Feeling the weight of those two mounds pressing down on her cock, making her eyes roll into the back of her head..!

She let out another cry of pure and powerful pleasure as her spout of a cock released a fountains’ worth of cum, her balls draining once more as she showered both her, the bed and the doll in that sticky cream that any alchemist would treasure. Leaving her utterly exhausted, her body struggling to keep itself going after that powerful climax…

Garie licked her lips clean of any seed that spilled onto her, slowly lifting herself off the bed thanks to using her alchemical power to hoist her tits up. “Your go now, Phara. Don’t disappoint our Master, she’s still got a lot left in her.”

“I would never dream of it, Garie.” Phara smiled as she climbed onto the bed, slowly stroking her fingers along that now-limp shaft. “It’s honestly amazing, Master. You’ve not been broken, despite the thing you’ve been using…”

Carol was barely conscious at this point. If she kept on cumming, she really would be letting all of those memories pour out. And if that was the case, she wasn’t sure if she liked that… Then again, it felt really good to cum. She couldn’t deny that.

The green-clad doll smiled as she watched her Master slowly calm down, prompting her to use her wind to clean her up just like Garie had. And just like she had, she focused all of that alchemical power into the shaft in front of her…

“GhOD-” The Alchemist barely got to shout out a protest as her cock once again doubled in size, leaving it nearly the size of the bedroom at this point. Barely leaving any room for the dolls, all while the floor slowly started flooding with all of the seed that restocked inside her chair-sized nuts.

Phara licked her lips, swirling her tongue around as she focused her alchemy on that very same ‘limb’ and watching it grow before her very eyes. She wanted to give her Master everything she needed, while lubing up that cock for what it was destined for…

Fueled by the alchemical power, her tongue grew until it was even bigger than herself. But even then it wasn’t big enough. It needed to grow longer and longer, like a massive fleshy serpent ready to play with the rod that hung off her Master.

In fact, the graceful doll couldn’t hold herself back. It quickly wrapped its way around the massive shaft, covering every inch in humid saliva. From top, to bottom. Leaving not a single inch unwrapped. All while it just continued to grow, like there was no end to it.

Only once it had reached the base of the cock, leaving the thing completely covered in a cocoon of flesh, did it finally stop. The rod throbbed within, causing the tongue-jobbing hyper-tongued doll to throb in turn. She could feel everything that happened to it, no matter how minute the shift was…

Carol would be cursing everything if she could manage to let a single word leave her lips. Times like these were when she most regretted making those damned Autoscorers. Why did she have to base them on herself, and why did she have to have these kinks? And why, oh why, did they turn her on as much as they did. Was it because somebody else was forcing them upon her!?

It only got worse as that tongue started moving. Spinning around that massive shaft, squeezing down and milking the cum straight out of it. Without even a moment’s pause. Without letting the Master catch her breath in any capacity..!

The Alchemist’s eyes rolled into the back of her head once more, rolling around completely as they widened and she let everything flow out. This time, it took a solid minute before all of the cum poured out, but none of it spilled out thanks to the perfect cocoon that had been made. Everything just soaked into the massive tongue, causing it to pour straight down into the doll’s mouth…

Phara let her tongue unwrap, the entire surface covered in white as she swallowed her tongue once more. Despite all the cum she swallowed, and the size of her newfound tongue, she didn’t seem particularly bloated. A trick of the eye, or an ability she had been hiding? Whichever was the case, it left her easily able to climb off the bed…

Now, with that cock dripping with saliva, it ached for one last release. As limp as it had gotten, it wasn’t hard to hear those balls churning. Aching for release…

“My turn, my turn!” Micha grinned. Everyone saved the best for last, and she had the best surprise in wait for her Master! She had practiced this one for a long time too!

The red-clad doll let her alchemy wash over her, part of it covering her Master’s rod in the process, as the heat started to expand her body. Not in the wide sense, but in the way that would help her satiate her Master’s need!

It didn’t take long before the Autoscorer grew so tall that she bumped against the ceiling, making her nearly kneel down. Not that the ceiling mattered for long as she smashed her claws against it, breaking it apart and letting her grow further up, the night sky above pouring down on her as she looked down at her Master with a bright grin.

It wasn’t just her that grew. That little extra bit of alchemy poured its way into Carol’s cock, making it expand once more. This time growing until it was just as big as the doll in front of it, both of them being about a couple stories tall at this point. Which made the doll the perfect fit for it!

Micha didn’t hesitate, lifting herself up ever slightly using the rest of the Chateau as a support before plunging herself down on that massive rod, the thing immediately bulging out against the rest of her body. Sure, she could fit about half of it inside her, but that didn’t stop it from being a tight fit.

Almost immediately as she slammed herself down on that massive thing, she could feel the pulses of cum pour up through the shaft and smash straight into her womb, making her cry out and the clouds part from the power of her voice.

Carol was screaming as she climaxed just from the insertion, the cum from her bed-sized balls pouring out in gulps. Filling the massive doll above in a matter of seconds, while her eyes remained as wide open as they possibly could be. She had gone beyond passing out at this point. Cumming was keeping her wide awake.

And as everything slowly came to an end, the cum raining down from above as some of it leaked out from the massive doll’s pussy, the blonde Alchemist had to take deep breaths just to keep herself from cumming even more. That massive sheath of a doll was too much for her.

“Happy Birthday, Master!” All of the Autoscorers cried out in unison, the lot of them giggling as their fetishized bodies remained as eye candy, with Phara even licking her entire face using her expanded tongue…

Carol looked upon the four. As annoyed as she was, as happy as she was to have climaxed this many times… She still had a little kink that hadn’t been satisfied.

This time, she snapped her fingers. And where one cock had been, there were now four. All of them as excessively big as the first, with the three dolls that had serviced her before now being pinned into the air by them all.

“Oh yes. Happy Birthday. Now, let me shower you in my gratitude!” Carol shouted, as the cum bubbled forth from every cock hole, ready to punish her Autoscorers for going through all this trouble just to bully her with her kinks.

...And that was the story of why she hated her birthday. Because without fault, those four would find a way to repeat these events, with even greater excess. Even after her plan fell apart and she ended up living in peace with the four.

Carol, however, wasn’t the only one who suffered on these days. Elfnein, her ‘clone’, quickly demonstrated their bond on one of these special days… As SONG became critically aware of how much effort it took to satiate a multicocked homonculus...


End file.
